Hyunwoo Lee and the School of Magic
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: Harry Potter and his crew weren't the only students to grace the halls of Hogwarts. What were some of the anonymous, unnamed characters of Hogwarts doing while the Gryffindor trio and others were making history?


The Four Houses of Hogwarts: Hyun-Woo Lee and the School of Magic

A/N: All right, this is my first Harry Potter story ever, so I'm going to see if I can do this right. If by some chance anyone really likes this story and wants to see a lot of updates, I'm afraid I may only be able to do so every once in a while. Not that I'm giving up on it or anything, but I do have college to worry about!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You all know who does. The original characters here I did make up, though.

-

Chapter 1: Enter Hyun-woo

Hyun-woo Lee was not a normal eleven-year-old. And quite honestly, he didn't care. Just as long as it didn't prevent him from reading the science fiction novels he was rather obsessed with, he really couldn't care less.

But if it were only his fondness for books and reading – which was somewhat unusual for a boy his age – that made him different. No, what set Hyun-woo apart from most people around him were not his hobbies, his likes or dislikes. Hyun-woo Lee was a wizard.

Unlike most children of magical descent – and some non-magical Muggle children – Hyun-woo was hardly enthusiastic about his abilities. His mother was Soyun Kim, a very brilliant witch from whom Hyun-woo had inherited his magic. But his father, Joseph Lee, was a Muggle scientist, a physicist to be exact. Hyun-woo, with his penchant for the logical rather than the magical, was more similar to his father than his mother.

In a way, his parents were not too surprised of his reaction the day that a brown own swooped in through the open kitchen window.

Joseph Lee raised an eyebrow, questioning, as the owl perched itself on his wife's arm. To him, it wasn't common for random owls carrying letters to simply enter one's house by whim. But with a witch for a wife, he had become used to things that he had once considered unusual.

Soyun untied the letter from the owl's leg and turned it over to see whom it was addressed to, unsurprised that the letter had been sent to her son. "Hyun-woo, it's for you," she said, handing the envelope to him.

The preteen looked up briefly from his current book, but was quick to bury his nose in the pages again.

With a slightly exasperated sigh, Soyun tried again. "It's your Hogwarts letter. You'll be attending come September first, and we should get your school supplies."

"Mom, attendance is not mandatory," Hyun-woo said, finally tearing his eyes away from his book and shutting it. "Why do I have to go?"

"Your education is important, you know that," Joseph argued. "A boy your age shouldn't be just staying at home."

"I know that," Hyun-woo retorted. "But I'd think that learning science and history is a bit more practical than magic. Besides, I've said time and again that I'm going to be a Muggle scientist. Why do I need to learn magic?"

"Even if you will never involve yourself in anything related to magic for the rest of your life, you still need to control your powers," Soyun replied. "And you are aware that you sometimes perform magic without meaning to?"

Blushing furiously, Hyun-woo dropped his head and glowered at the table. The week before the end of classes, he had been furious at a classmate from his Muggle primary school. He remembered glaring at the back of his classmate's head with intense hatred, and then the offending boy's desk exploded – the kid was unharmed – and his poor teacher was convinced that there were bombs in the classroom. Hyun-woo didn't know exactly how his parents – or, more specifically, his mother – had sorted things out.

As if he knew what thoughts were going through his son's head, Joseph went on. "Think about it, Hyun-woo. Imagine that several years from now, when you get to a university, something causes you to lose control of your magic. It'll be hard explaining to your peers what had happened."

"Of course, if such an incident does occur, you could avoid any messy questions with a simple memory charm," Soyun said. "But you wouldn't know how to do that, unless you attended Hogwarts … or any other school of wizardry."

"Well, what about my non-magical education?" Hyun-woo asked, crossing his arms. "I can't get _anywhere_ in the world, magical or Muggle, without knowing a little bit of advanced math and basic science."

"That won't be a problem for you," Joseph replied. "After all, you read textbooks for fun. And you seem to be able to teach yourself well."

"But that doesn't mean you can teach yourself magic," Soyun hurried to say, as if she could see the wheels turning in her son's head. "Magic is, as you would say, illogical. You can't just learn it like how you'd learn calculus. You know that, Hyun-woo."

"All right, all right, I get it." Hyun-woo threw his hands in the air. "I'll go to Hogwarts. But just so I know how to control my powers. Everyone happy?"

His parents exchanged grins and nodded. They had suspected that with enough persuasion, Hyun-woo would give in and agree.

"But don't expect me to pursue a career in anything magical," Hyun-woo was quick to add. "So don't push me into one of those fields."

"Fair enough," Soyun said. "I'll probably sleep easier at night that way. Now, read your letter and let me see this year's textbook list. We'll go to Diagon Alley on the weekend."

Hyun-woo simply nodded in response, although on the inside he was groaning. The next seven years of his life were going to be _very_ long indeed. He mentally noted to himself to bring lots and lots of novels to Hogwarts.

-

A/N: This is just the first chapter. Beginnings are not my strong point, and this is just a short introduction of Hyun-woo, it doesn't have to be long. Following chapters should be longer, but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
